


By his side

by ale1dulce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel is Dean's stepdad, Cock Slut Dean Winchester, Dean is eighteen, F/M, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Mentioned Dean/Others - Freeform, Mentioned Mary/Castiel, Porn With Plot, Step-Parent Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ale1dulce/pseuds/ale1dulce
Summary: Dean thinks his stepfather, Castiel is hot. He is off-limits, but he can still think about him when he touches himself.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Mary Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	By his side

**Author's Note:**

> Dean is eighteen when he and Castiel start sleeping together, you could say its dub-con, but both Dean and Castiel want it and Cas knows that Dean wants him. Mary/Cas is offscreen if you don't want to read about that.  
> I hope you enjoy this.  
> No beta, so any mistakes are my own. English is not my first language, if anything doesn't make sense, please let me know.  
> If you don't like this kind of fanfic don't read it and please don't leave anything mean in the comments. This is harmless kinky fanfic that I wrote and I don't condone this relationship in real life.

Dean is sixteen when Mary finds John fucking Dean's girlfriend, Lisa on their bed. She immediately throws him out of the house and asks for a divorce. It turned out that it wasn't the first time, Liss had been pregnant for almost three months. Mary also finds out that he has a secret child named Adam.  
Dean thinks that he should be upset, he is just glad that Lisa is out of his life. John moves to Las Vegas and Dean doesn't miss him.  
He is seventeen when Mary starts dating the new neighbor, Castiel. She met him at a boring adult party that he refused to go to. Four months after that she marries the man in a simple ceremony with a private party that even makes its way on the local paper.  
Mary adores the hot doctor and only talks wonderful things about him  
He has never been married and doesn't have any children. He seems to be perfect for Mary, he has no addictions or problems with authority or exes; he is smart, rich, and really hot.  
Castiel doesn't mind that Mary works late most days and that she has to travel for work a lot. He is nice to Sam and Dean and he even offers to pay for Sam's expensive boarding school in England. He just put a million dollars on the kid's college fund. He is trying way too hard.  
He even bought the impala from John and gave it to Dean. He was on Dean's side when he decided he didn't want to go to college. Dean is going to start an internship assistant and trainee for an auto repair shop that reconstructs and fixes old cars.  
The man is perfect and Dean doesn't like him, he has to have something wrong. He gives him the creeps, maybe is all the staring. Maybe Castiel is looking at him to make sure that he doesn't cause any trouble in Castiels new perfect family.  
Mary just left for a work trip that will last two weeks, It's awesome since Dean's summer break just started. Sam will come to visit in twelve days and Dean is ecstatic to see his baby brother. He can't wait to see Sammy again, it's been six months since he last saw him and he's been feeling a little lonely without the kid around. He better come back without an accent or Dean is going to make fun of him the entire summer.  
Dean decides that the best thing to do now, in this heat is swimming naked in the pool. He leaves his stuff next to the pool and jumps.  
He likes this house, is at least twice as big as the house that he grew up in, and it has a pool and a big garage for baby. One of the few things that he likes about Castiel is that he listens to his mom. She wanted a big new house and she got a big new house. She wants flowers and she gets flowers. She wants space or attention and she gets that. John never did anything that Mary asked of him.  
Well, he also likes how the dude looks, for a forty-year-old man the dude is fucking hot. He is really strong with big muscly arms that could pin him down without any effort and has a deep sex voice that Dean loves. That man is made for fucking. It's a shame that he is off-limits. Dean is not ashamed to admit that he fucks himself thinking about his stepfather.  
Castiel is away, working right now. He is some kind of famous doctor or something that gives him a fuck ton of money. He doesn't really care, he just knows that he will be back by six and right now it's not even midday. He has the entire day for himself.  
Dean gets out of the pool naked and throws himself to the lounger to rest in the sun. It's a good day.  
He opens up a beer and drinks while getting dry. It's awesome that Castiel doesn't check how much he drinks, he only buys more alcohol. It's also great that he tries really hard to get Dean to like him. That's how Dean got himself his own credit card that Castiel pays without even checking how much he spends each month.  
It's heaven. This month Dean got himself the biggest dildo available on the local sex shop, a butt plug, and a free bottle of lube after he let Balthazar, the owner of the shop fuck him against the display cabinet of the shop.  
Today is a self-care day. He finishes two beers before he slowly starts to touch himself. Lazily stroking himself until he gets hard. Dean thinks of his step father's blue eyes, his large hands, and a big cock. Maybe he could make Castiel mad, and the doctor would bend him and slap his ass until is red. Maybe he would fuck him until Dean got the lesson. Yeah, that sounds good. He is on his third beer when he opens his lube and coats his right hand and fingers. He could invite Benny over. Except Benny said he was going to go camping with his dad. Whatever.  
He wants to take his time opening himself up, starting with just one finger, fucking himself with care, not even searching for his prostate, yet.  
He scissors himself open, feeling the burn, groaning with anticipation. When he is three fingers deep he starts to change the pace. Quicker and dirtier. He would love to have a real dick inside of him right now. Maybe coach Michael. Before Dean finished high school they have been sleeping together for a year. The teacher is huge and likes to fuck hard the students against the lockers. Dean just had to stay late after training and the couch would push him to the lockers and open his legs and slid on Dean's ass with no prep and a lot of lube. It used to take a while for him to be fully inside but Dean felt so blissfully full.  
Dean gets in all fours and takes the dildo in his hand. He is getting ready to stuff himself up when a huge dick gets in him in one quick movement. He lets go of his toy with a whine. The thing inside of him It's big, really big and he hasn't had anyone with a ginormous cock like that. Ever.  
The owner of this glorious cock starts to fuck him hard and fast going for his prostate in almost every thrust. The man is big, covering almost all of Dean, and is strong, with every trust Dean has to hold on to the chair. Right now he doesn't even care who's the owner of this cock. He just wants to keep being fucked until he screams from pleasure.  
Maybe is a thief who saw Dean naked next to the pool, or one of Castiel's friends who came to visit and decided that Dean was what they wanted. Maybe one of John's old friends came asking for his dad. It's not the first time that they have come asking for money that John owes them. Perhaps the neighbor saw him from the window and decided to show Dean how a real dick feels.  
He hears grunts and moans and keeps getting filled with a hot length for what doesn't feel like enough time. He wishes this could last forever. The hot drag of a cock in him is his favorite feeling in the world.  
The man gets out of him and Dean shivers at the loss. Maybe he wants to come on Dean's ass and that's nice and all, but Dean wants a stuffed ass today.  
"No. Come inside me, please." He asks the person behind him.  
"I knew you would be a begging bitch." Says Castiel. Dean tenses at the same time that his stepfather flips him on the lounger, now resting on his back. He can watch the sky, but Castiel bends him in half, roughly. All he can see is Castiel.  
With this angle, Castiel can fuck him a little bit deeper and it's way better. It has him moaning in seconds. Dean must be dreaming, maybe he drank way too much beer and drowned in the pool. It's not possible that the perfect Castiel is just fucking him. He should be working at the hospital and now out of nowhere, he is inside of Dean calling him a good whore.  
Castiel starts to aim for Dean's spot with every slam of his hips, he is so good, so fucking good. Dean comes with Cas's name on his lips. A few more thrusts and Castiel comes in Dean, filling him up. Dean doesn't have to ask him to put the butt plug on him. He just does.  
Castiel gets up, dresses back again, and walks to the house.  
"I ordered pizza, come inside before it gets cold."  
It's uncomfortable for Dean to get dressed again with all the come and sweat on his body. It's better if he gets cleaned up; within five minutes he takes a shower in the pool bathroom and goes running to the kitchen. Castiel isn't there. Yeah, maybe he really died or drank way too much booze and he imagined everything. Can that happen? Maybe.  
He eats his half of the pizza on the kitchen bar, half-naked, and goes to lay down in the tv room. He is in his swimming trunks, but he never got them wet so Mary won't get mad at him for ruining the couch. He tries sitting, but he is way too sore right now for that, so he settles on laying back on his stomach watching Doctor sexy. Maybe he likes the doctor because he likes Cas or maybe is the other way around. Who knows? It doesn't matter. He has better things to do, like oggling the doctor.  
He hears steps on the first floor, just outside the room, probably Castiel. He ignores it, for now, if his daddy won't talk about it, Dean will pretend it didn't happen, the idea of hurting his mother is something he doesn't like.  
Castiel enters the room and Dean doesn't say anything until he sees his toys in Castiel's hand.  
"What are you doing, man?"  
Castiel stands in front of him, covering up the tv. Great.  
"I need you to tell me, Dean," Says Castiel dead serious. Dean would think that he has a stick up his ass, but Dean is the one that just had Castiel's on his ass. "If you don't want this, tell me and it's over"  
"Cas?"  
The man caresses Dean's face and Dean looks down. Oh god, he is hard. "I want you, Dean. Tell me to stop if you don't want this."  
He undoes his belt. Dean doesn't say anything. Castiel lowers his pants and Dean licks his lips. Castiel takes himself in hand, Dean opens his mouth.  
Castiel slowly rocks in and out of Dean's mouth, framing his face with both hands. The young man hums and sucks Castiel with vigor. It doesn't take long for Castiel to hold Dean's head and shoulder and start to fuck his mouth with a punishing pace that has Dean half choking. Dean loves it, he loves being an object for people to take, and Castiel is the best so far.  
"You love it, don't you? Being a cock slut? I bet you would love to get fucked every day by me, to wake up with my cock in you, and to fall asleep while I finish all over you."  
Dean just moans, there's no denying it he loves it. Castiel takes Dean's hair on his fist, pulling it tight and even tighter when the young man moans and starts pumping himself until he comes all over Dean's face and open mouth.  
It's not surprising how much Castiel hides the real him from other people. Dean didn't know this side from his stepfather, but he quite enjoys it. He wants to know everything about him, he can't believe he thought he didn't like this man.  
Castiel is still hard. He hauls Dean up and throws him on the arm on the couch with his ass in the air. Carefully he removes Dean's butt plug, trying to avoid any leaking, and slides his throbbing shaft on Dean in one smooth motion. He can get used to this. He doesn't want this to ever stop.  
When Castiel comes and plugs Dean again with a kiss on his left cheek he knows he wants to be fucked by this man for the rest of his life.  
Castiel fucks him two more times that day and they both sleep on Castiel's and Mary's bed that night, also the rest of the week and part of the next.  
Dean wakes up with Castiel fucking him and they just can't stop touching each other. They opened a door that now is impossible to lock. They barely eat and Castiel is late for work two times that week. Dean visits him on his job and they end up fucking on his desk. They are all over each other. They wake up and use every opportunity to bend Dean over every surface of the house. Although sometimes they talk and watch movies, once they go to the cinema. They don't finish the movie, but Dean gets fucked on baby.  
Dean doesn't want to hurt his mom, but he wants Castiel. He can't help himself. He is willing to risk everything to keep this man. He is everything he never knew he wanted. Castiel also adores him, and is definitely gay. Mary doesn't deserve this. Castiel says that he is going to fix everything.  
Nothing changes between his mom and his lover for a while, he feels guilty, just not enough to stop sleeping with Castiel. Dean is in love for the first time in his life and he won't let go of Castiel.  
Dean is twenty one when Mary invites him to have a brunch with her. Everything seems normal until Mary tells him that she was offered a new job in London and that she is planning to accept it. Sam loves living there with his new girlfriend Eileen, and he really misses his mom. She also misses Sam and loves that country from old the times that she visited it for work and when she wanted to see Sammy.  
Dean can't help to feel surprised when Mary mentions almost offhandedly that she is also going to divorce Castiel. It's a friendly goodbye, she says. Now she knows that she got married to Castiel so soon after the divorce because she wanted to get back at John and Castiel was such a popular and handsome bachelor who was being pressured by his parents to start a family.  
She wants Dean to move with them. Dean refuses, he says that America is his home, but really, he just wants Castiel. As soon as Mary leaves the house on the taxi for the airport Castiel fucks Dean against the window, no longer scared of being interrupted and desperate enough that they don't make it to the bedroom. Dean moves permanently to the master bedroom and pretends that he moved to a new apartment, away from Castiel.  
Dean is twenty two when they sell the house and move to California, they get married in a small ceremony on the beach, accompanied by a small group of friends and Dean changes his last name, to avoid as much as possible having to explain his relationship with his husband. Some people remember that Castiel was married to a woman with the last name Winchester. They buy an even bigger house next to the beach and fuck on every new surface available before they even start to unpack. They go to a private island on their honeymoon.  
He doesn't like to hide all of this from his mom, he knows that he will have to explain soon, yet, he doesn't do it because he knows that he still has time. He will just tell her that he didn't know Castiel was also living here and that they attended the same event in California, went to dinner, and started dating, maybe he will say that they eloped. He won't have to explain that he didn't invite her or Sammy to the wedding that way.  
Mary will be surprised, but fine, principally now that the adoption agency just approved them for their first baby.  
Yeah, life is great. Especially with Castiel by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I haven't written anything in ages, and I just started writing a dark Castiel fic, and I kind of needed a break from that. Since I've been writing that since December. I was looking for an age gap, bottom Dean fic and this came to my head, so I had to write it. I hope you like it, let me know if you enjoyed it.


End file.
